


are you bored yet?

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, New York City, Snow, Winter, dinosaurs and space, museum, stargazing at 2am, trip to new york city, two dorks hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “we’re like the moon and the stars?” yamaguchi looked up at tsukishima, his eyes filled with adoration.in which tsukishima and yamaguchi travel to new york and spend a day together in the city.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	are you bored yet?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoy this! your comments are much appreciated <3

“tsukki, look!”

tsukishima looked in the direction that yamaguchi was pointing.

the american museum of natural history.

“we made it!” yamaguchi grinned, holding on to tsukishima’s arm tightly. “aren’t you excited, tsukki?”

ever since tsukishima was very little, he had always dreamed of going to new york in america to come to this very museum. he really couldn’t believe that his dream was finally about to come true after years of hoping and wishing upon stars.

tsukishima didn’t think he would be able to put his excitement into words, so all he did was nod and smile softly at his boyfriend.

the two of them made their way to the entrance of the museum. yamaguchi was still glued to tsukishima’s side, likely afraid of getting lost in the large crowds.

they walked inside, and tsukishima’s eyes widened behind his glasses. there were tons and tons of dinosaur fossils all throughout the rooms. “oh my god.” he breathed softly.

yamaguchi couldn’t help but smile at how happy tsukishima looked. he knew how badly tsukki had wanted this his entire life. yamaguchi hadn’t seen tsukishima this excited in years.

tsukishima pointed each dinosaur out excitedly, saying random facts about each one. his eyes were all sparkly and he couldn’t seem to stop smiling. yamaguchi didn’t really understand what he was talking about most of the time, but he just looked so happy, so yamaguchi nodded and went along with it.

after about twenty minutes of tsukishima gushing over the dinosaurs, they finally reached the end of the dinosaur exhibit.

“do you want to move on to the next exhibit?” yamaguchi grinned, taking tsukishima’s hand in his.

tsukishima nodded silently, lacing their fingers together.

the two boys continued through the museum, tsukishima getting excited at the littlest things. yamaguchi thought his heart was going to burst from how much he adored seeing tsukki happy.

eventually, they reached the astrology exhibits. this was the stuff that yamaguchi liked, and tsukishima knew it too. “what do you think, tadashi?” he asked quietly.

yamaguchi’s eyes were doing the same sparkly thing that tsukishima’s did when he was looking at the dinosaurs. however, unlike yamaguchi with the dinosaurs, tsukishima knew what yamaguchi was talking about when it came to space.

“look, tsukki,” exclaimed yamaguchi, pointing at the model of the moon. “there you are.”

a smile found its way onto tsukishima’s face. “and there you are.” he moved yamaguchi’s arm so that he was pointing at the stars.

“we’re like the moon and the stars?” yamaguchi looked up at tsukishima, his eyes filled with adoration.

tsukki nodded. “you know, your freckles kind of remind me of the stars.” he stroked yamaguchi’s freckles with his thumb.

yamaguchi felt his face heat up a little, but he smiled up at tsukishima anyways.

“i love you, tsukki.” yamaguchi stood on his toes so that he could press a soft kiss to tsukishima’s nose.

tsukishima’s body seemed to relax when yamaguchi kissed him. “i love you more, yamaguchi.”

finally, the couple made it back to the front of the museum, laughing and joking as they left.

“thank you, tadashi.” tsukishima wrapped his arm around yamaguchi's waist, squeezing softly. "for everything. but especially this."

yamaguchi nodded with a smile. "kei, i know how much you've dreamed of coming here since we were kids. it was the least i could do to show you how much i love you."

tsukishima pressed a kiss to yamaguchi's forehead.

the two of them pushed their way through the large crowd in the streets in order to get back to the subway.

they quickly looked at the map to see which train they needed to take in order to get back to their hotel.

luckily, the train was there when they got there, so they hurried inside.

tsukishima took a seat next to yamaguchi. he exhaled, feeling as if a weight was lifted off his chest. “that was stressful.”

yamaguchi grinned, resting his head on tsukishima’s shoulder. “tsukki, i’m having so much fun here with you.”

tsukishima’s eyes slid shut. “me too.”

yamaguchi ended up falling asleep on the subway, his arm hooked around tsukishima’s and his head still laying on tsukki’s shoulder.

the subway came to a stop and yamaguchi jumped awake.

tsukishima laughed quietly. “good morning.”

“shut up.”

they walked off the subway, tsukishima holding onto yamaguchi’s hand tightly.

it didn’t take them very long to get back their hotel room, since it was only a few blocks from the subway station.

their plan was to go back to their hotel room to change into warmer clothes before they went to go skating in central park.

“hurry up, tsukki,” complained yamaguchi. “you’re taking too long.

“shut up, yamaguchi.” tsukishima’s voice was muffled from inside his suitcase.

“you know you love me.”

“yes, i do.”

~

tsukishima watched as yamaguchi nearly slipped on the ice, grabbing his hand to help steady him.

"be careful," he teased, pulling yamaguchi close to his chest.

yamaguchi grinned shyly at him, the cold air nipping at his cheeks and causing them to turn pink.

"i can't believe you don't know how to ice-skate."

"shut up. i never learned when i was younger."

tsukishima rolled his eyes, but was smiling. he had actually found himself smiling a lot throughout the entirety of the trip. something he didn't do very much before him and yamaguchi started dating.

yamaguchi rested his head against tsukishima's chest for a moment before pulling away. he grabbed onto tsukki's hand tightly in fear that he would fall again.

tsukishima squeezed his hand in attempt to reassure him. "i've got you."

he pulled him, guiding him across the ice. "you're starting to get it."

yamaguchi smiled, still looking down at his feet and trying to focus on not falling again.

since tsukishima was facing yamaguchi, he couldn't really see where he was going. he slammed against someone, sending all three of them to the ground.

tsukishima and the other person mumbled frantic apologies. "i'm so sorry, i wasn't looking where i was going."

yamaguchi couldn't help but giggle, watching tsukishima forgive the stranger.

"it's okay, it's okay. nobody broke anything and nobody's bleeding, so it's fine." the stranger smiled at tsukishima, standing up and brushing himself off.

tsukishima opened his mouth to speak again, but nodded. "have a nice day." he pulled himself up, extending a hand to help yamaguchi up.

the stranger nodded. "you too."

when the couple had separated from the stranger, yamaguchi started laughing, punching tsukishima playfully in the stomach.

"you're an idiot, you know that?"

tsukishima rolled his eyes. "says you."

yamaguchi and tsukishima found a tree to lean on so that they could take a break.

yamaguchi checked his phone to see several text messages from his phone.

**from: hinata shoyou**   
**yamaguchiiiiii we miss u here ): how's new york city so far?**

**from: sugawara k**   
**i hope you know that kageyama & hinata are going crazy without you guys here :,) love you and miss you~**

**from: kageyama tobio**   
**Hinata is going to drive me insane if you don't come home immediately. I wish I were joking.**

yamaguchi laughed at kageyama's message, rolling his eyes.

"damn, aren't you popular." tsukishima peeked over and looked at the string of messages from their friends.

yamaguchi snickered, elbowing him. "sugawara-san said that kageyama and hinata are losing it."

tsukishima rolled his eyes. "i don't know what us being there has to do with that. besides, they lost it a long time ago."

"you're so mean, tsukki."

**to: hinata shoyou**   
**miss u too :-( it's really really awesome. we went to a big museum that tsukki loves and now we're ice-skating. its v pretty here ,,, next time we're totally bringing u**

"can i see your phone for a moment?"

**to: hinata shoyou**   
**Ignore what Yamaguchi just said. We are not bringing you here. - Tsukishima**

"tsukki! give me my phone back." yamaguchi huffed, pulling his phone out of tsukishima's hands.

**to: sugawara k**   
**i bet they are hahahah :O assure them that we’ll be home soon <3 we love n miss u all**

**to: kageyama tobio**   
**we’ll be home in a week ,, do u think u can handle it?**

yamaguchi sighed, resting his head against tsukishima’s shoulder.

**from: kageyama tobio**   
**No.**

“tell him that i said that he’s an idiot.”

yamaguchi ignored him, wrapping his arms around tsukishima’s waist. “i love you.”

“i just called kageyama an idiot and that’s what you’re gonna say?”

“i was actually ignoring that bit. also, you’re supposed to say ‘i love you too, tadashi’.”

tsukishima rolled his eyes. “i love you too, tadashi.” he slipped his arms around yamaguchi, squeezing him tightly.

yamaguchi leaned sideways against the tree, making it shake slightly.

both boys froze when they heard the leaves shuffle. a pile of snow landed directly on top of them, the mushy wet substance covering their hair and faces.

tsukishima looked down at yamaguchi, trying to bite his lip to unsuccessfully stifle his laughter.

“you know, you look just as ridiculous. don’t laugh at me.” yamaguchi shoved him, pouting.

tsukishima leaned forward and brushed the snow out of yamaguchi’s dark green hair. “you’re cute.”

yamaguchi’s face flushed red. “am not.” he ruffled tsukishima’s hair so that the snow fell away.

“are you cold?” tsukishima noticed that yamaguchi was shivering a bit.

yamaguchi nodded. “i mean... snow just fell on top of us.”

tsukishima leaned in for a kiss, in attempt to warm yamaguchi up. he held onto the back of the other boy’s head as yamaguchi kissed him back.

tsukki could feel people staring at them and started to feel a bit self-conscious. yamaguchi seemed to notice and he pulled away. “kei, is there something wrong?” he asked softly, tilting his head up so that yamaguchi could look him in the eyes.

“i just feel like people are staring at us.” tsukishima’s voice was barely audible.

yamaguchi pressed their foreheads together. “hey, it’s okay. if they wanna stare, who cares? they just get to see how much we love each other.” he murmured.

tsukishima nodded slightly. “i’m just scared.”

“don’t be. i’m here with you.” yamaguchi stroked the side of tsukki’s face gently, gazing into his eyes as if he were the only person that existed.

tsukishima nodded again. “i love you.”

“i love you more,” yamaguchi pressed one last kiss to tsukishima’s nose, lacing their fingers together. “do you want to go get coffee?”

“yes.”

the two of them turned their rental skates in and started to look for a coffee shop that yamaguchi said he had heard of. he pulled out his cell-phone and scrolled through his notes to try to find the address.

“ah, i got it. it’s about 5 minutes away.” yamaguchi slipped his phone back into his pocket. he tugged on tsukishima’s hand, pulling him across the street.

“there’s too many people in this fucking city, i swear to god.” tsukishima grumbled as someone nearly slammed into him.

they ended up finding the coffee shop, which was a little place that actually wasn’t too busy at the moment.

yamaguchi could feel tsukishima release the breath that he had been holding. he knew how anxious he got around large groups of people, so he had been trying his best to keep him away from the crowds as much as possible throughout the trip.

“it’s warm in here,” yamaguchi sighed contentedly. “tsukki, you go ahead and order. i’m gonna go to the bathroom really quickly.”

tsukishima nodded, walking up to the counter. he didn’t like ordering by himself, but the person at the cash register had such a bright smile on his face that it almost encouraged tsukishima to go up to him.

“hi, what can i get for you today?” the worker seemed really young. in his early twenties, maybe. he had fluffy brown hair and twinkly brown eyes. even tsukishima had to admit that he was cute.

“um. can i get a vanilla latte with extra cream and a caramel cappuccino?” tsukishima already knew that yamaguchi was going to want a cappuccino, without even having to ask the boy.

the boy, who’s name-tag read ‘oikawa’, nodded. he tapped something on his screen. “is that all?”

tsukishima nodded wordlessly, pulling a ten dollar bill out of his pocket.

“hey, uh… can i get your number or something? you’re really cute.”

tsukishima tried not to cringe. it had been awhile since someone had tried to hit on him. “i, uh.. i have a boyfriend.”

oikawa blushed. “oh, god. i-i’m sorry. i had no idea.” he waved his hands in the air frantically.

funnily enough, yamaguchi came out of the bathroom right at that moment and joined tsukishima.

tsukishima shrugged. “it’s alright, don’t worry about it.”

yamaguchi looked between them questionably. tsukishima gave him a look that yamaguchi immediately recognized, and his expression darkened slightly.

“t-that’ll be $9.50.” oikawa stammered, clearly still a little embarrassed.

tsukishima handed him the money, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his coat awkwardly.

“listen, again, i’m sorry for that. i feel awful.” oikawa rubbed a hand over his face, which was still bright red.

“believe me, it’s fine.” tsukishima was starting to get annoyed.

oikawa nodded quickly, his eyes shifting to look at yamaguchi. “right, right. okay.”

yamaguchi latched onto tsukishima’s arm protectively, desperately trying not to glare at oikawa.

the cashier handed tsukishima his change, glancing between the two boys nervously. “i feel like he’s going to beat my ass if i say something else.” he said to tsukishima.

“and you’d be right about that. so you better close your mouth.” yamaguchi responded calmly.

“tadashi, calm down. it’s okay.” tsukishima whispered, turning his head to face him.

oikawa blanched, rushing to the back as soon as tsukishima and yamaguchi had moved away from the cash register.

“that was awkward.” tsukishima huffed, leaning against the wall as they waited for their drinks.

“tell me about it.”

“and you wonder why i never like going in public without you.”

yamaguchi snickered, shaking his head. “he was kinda cute though. if you weren’t mine, i’d totally tell you to go out with him.”

“well, i am yours, so poor oikawa.”

“you’re adorable.”

“says you.”

after a few minutes of waiting, the barista handed the two of them their drinks.

as they exited the coffee shop, yamaguchi nudged tsukishima with his elbow. “hey, cutie. can i take you out for pizza tonight?”

tsukishima rolled his eyes. “you’re an idiot.”

“you’re an idiot. answer my question.”

tsukishima hesitated for a moment. “how about we go back to the hotel, order pizza, and watch a movie instead?”

yamaguchi nodded. “even better.”

~

the two of them went back to their hotel room again. yamaguchi had called a restaurant to deliver a large cheese pizza to their room ahead of time so that they wouldn’t have to wait too long when they got back.

“tadashi, i know i’ve said this a million times since we got here, but thank you so much for this. i’m so happy being here with you. i really can’t believe you brought me to that museum. i can’t believe you remembered from when we were kids.” tsukishima settled next to him on the bed, burying himself under the comforter.

“stop thanking me, i swear to god. i want to do this. but i’m glad you’re enjoying it here. that makes me very happy.” yamaguchi immediately wrapped his arms around tsukishima’s torso, resting his head on his chest.

“god, i love you.” tsukishima brushed the hair away from yamaguchi’s forehead, planting a kiss there.

“i love you, more.”

roughly ten minutes later, the pizza arrived.

yamaguchi quickly grabbed a slice from the box and took a big bite out of it.

“jesus, tadashi. did you forget to eat breakfast this morning?” tsukishima asked, slightly worried.

yamaguchi was mid-bite when he nodded sheepishly.

“and i know you didn’t eat dinner last night too. you really need to get better at eating all three meals.”

“i know, i know. i’m trying.” yamaguchi sighed, his mouth full.

tsukishima ended up eating two slices, while yamaguchi ate four.

“i hope you know that i’m going to force you to eat all day tomorrow.” tsukishima pushed the box aside, leaning back against the pillows.

yamaguchi hummed softly, already half-asleep.

“hey, i thought we were gonna watch star wars.” tsukishima teased a very sleepy yamaguchi.

yamaguchi hummed again, his eyes fluttering shut.

tsukishima shook his head, a small smile on his lips. he pulled his glasses off and set them on the table next to him. he turned the knob on the lamp to turn the light off before scooting farther down to lay properly on the bed.

before he knew it, tsukki had fallen asleep. he always fell asleep easily when yamaguchi was in bed with him. he never understood why though. it wasn’t like yamaguchi did anything special to help lull him to sleep.

tsukishima was starting to doubt that there was anything that the boy couldn’t do.

~

“tsukki.”

tsukishima felt himself being shaken awake. his eyes shot open, but it was pitch dark.

he could faintly make out yamaguchi’s freckled face in front of him.

“mmm.” tsukishima blinked groggily a few times before reaching to turn the light on.

“i can’t sleep.”

tsukishima slipped his glasses on. “okay. do you want to watch star wars?”

he checked his phone. 2:37 AM.

yamaguchi shook his head. “no. i have a great idea.”

twenty minutes later, yamaguchi was dragging tsukishima down the sidewalk and towards central park.

“aren’t they closed right now?” mumbled an exhausted tsukishima.

“we’re not going inside, silly. be patient.” yamaguchi brought him into the middle of the parking lot. he plopped down on the pavement. “lay down.”

“tadashi, are you crazy?” tsukishima blinked at him, still standing.

“just trust me.”

tsukishima sighed dejectedly, lying down next to his boyfriend. “now what?”

yamaguchi pointed up at the sky. “stars.”

“yeah. what’s so special about them?”

“you’re lame. look!” yamaguchi moved his finger to point at a constellation.

the big dipper.

“isn’t it pretty?” whispered yamaguchi, tangling his fingers with tsukishima’s.

“very.”

after a few minutes of watching the sky, snowflakes started to fall.

one fell directly onto the tip of tsukishima’s nose and immediately started to melt.

“haha, your nose got wet.” yamaguchi giggled, poking tsukishima’s side. he sat up and stuck his tongue out to try to catch a snowflake on it.

“god, you are so cute.” tsukishima murmured, sitting up to pull yamaguchi closer to him.

yamaguchi succeeded, cheering excitedly when the snow landed softly in his mouth.

“you know, i can’t believe i’ve never stargazed with you before.”

“me neither. this is fun.”

“i’m so in love with you, kei.”

“and i’m in love with you too, tadashi.”

tsukishima and yamaguchi exchanged a look, pure adoration for each other flickering in their eyes.

“you’re my moon.” yamaguchi whispered against tsukishima’s lips.

tsukishima closed the gap between their mouths, holding his lover tightly in his arms.

“and you’re the stars around me.”


End file.
